MIA: missing in action
by ssssa
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for two years and are deeply in love, there is just one problem, his best friend Aro. When the police arrive Edward is left questioning what he know and who he knows. some dark themes, mention of abuse rated for a reason. AH AU Canon


**Okay so i got sick of trying to get back into my reading twilight story so while i try get motivation i thought i would try my hand at a story. not betad. characters is not mine we all know who they are but the story is from me. let me know what you think**

Bella

"Dam car" she muttered to herself as she was walking back from work, the night was cold and it was pouring down with rain. Bella had been at work for the full twelve hour shift and all she wanted to do was to get home and get changed out of her uniform. The day had been full of idiots wanting to buy computers that they had no idea how to work and blaming her when there low end cheap laptop would not play the games, when she told them it would not when they bought it. She had worked there for four years and was desperate to move to a different job. As she started her walk she thought of her boyfriend of two years, Edward. They had meet through friends at a house party and hit it off, it took three months and she was completely in love. Six months after that and they had moved in together, they had their ups and downs but she knew that they were solid. There biggest problems dealt with Edwards best friend Aro. Aro gave her the creeps, deep shudders ran down her back that had nothing to do with the cold as she thought back on their first meeting.

_Flash back_

_She had been with Edward for two months when he invited her to meet up with his friends at their local; Bella was excited to move forward so meeting his friends were the next step. Edward had gone ahead of her so as she entered the pub she started to seek him out; over in the corner she spotted his strange copper coloured hair, coming closer to the table she spotted the man sitting across from him, he had slick blonde hair and looked average size, but it was his eyes that she noticed, they looked cold and empty even though he was laughing. "hello love" came a husky voice next to her, she had been so distracted that she had not realised that Edward had came to stand next to her. She greeted him with a quick kiss that sent tingles round her body. "Love this is Aro, Aro meet my Bella" he introduced her, she held her hand out and Aro seized it shaking once and looked at her with such distain that she froze, "Nice to meet you" he sneered at her, his voice scared her, it was out of a horror film "Likewise" was all she managed to respond. As the night went on she knew that Aro did not approve or like her, he made veiled comments and attempted to put her down while distracting Edward from her. On the way home she felt like crying, the meeting had not gone how she wanted at all and she worried that this would cause problems between them. _

She was so preoccupied by her worry she did not think about the fact that Edward was not coming home with her as promised he had stayed out to go round to a club with Aro. In fact it was not until they were living together that she even thought about it, and by then it was a routine occurrence to come home to an empty house or to find him dashing out of the door to meet Aro for 'a couple of pints' which translated to coming in at 3am claiming that he got caught up. 'Argh not what I want to be thinking about at the minuet' Bella thought not wanting to make herself too mad before she got back.

Bella pulled at her coat trying to warm herself up a little bit "I am going to kill him when I get home" she thought as the phone went through to voicemail again she had not gone much further when a bicycle drove past, it all happened at once the bike went through a puddle soaking her as a flash went off like someone had taken her picture taken her picture, 'okay' she thought 'that was weird she thought as she. Trying to shake off the feeling she kept walking, but try as she might the feeling would not leave, something bad was going on.

**Meanwhile **

The bike rider was pulling into a house; the owner greeted him on the porch. "What did you find out?" the man asked, "hmmm excellent, and the store?" he asked looking over the surveillance photos of the young woman, she was pretty with long brown hair, he chuckled when he saw the last one, she looked like a drowned rat. "I have a copy of the layout and the placement of the security cameras, no guards and I have a copy of the staff rota, the best time to do this will be closing time, there are only three workers in the store, and the girl is alone for big chunks of time." "Yes well, while I appreciate your efforts, you are not here to plan you do what I say when I say it. You can leave now." The bike rider took his money and left. "Soon I can rid the world of you, stupid bitch" the man said his blonde hair shining in the light.


End file.
